fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fable Wiki:Administrators
Administrators are the people who perform maintenance activities on the wiki in order to make this wiki and its content the best it can be. Administrator levels See also: '' Rollbacks '''Rollbacks' (Editor +) are editors with extended rights that help them maintain the integrity of the site. All Rollbacks are promoted by a bureaucrat or member of Wikia staff, and are standardly promoted for life, although they have the right to decline or step down at any time. Rollback tools include: * Rolling back edits and vandalism. * Not affected by rate limits. Unlike becoming a Sysop (see below), you can become a rollback by making a clear request to a local bureaucrat. Please be aware that your contributions will be reviewed, as history of defense against vandalism is needed to become a Rollback. Rollbacks on the Fable Wiki are also able to add and remove articles from the Vandalism and Edit War Watch, a pseudo protection level that marks an article which has either been vandalised or is the subject of an edit war. Additionally, Fable Wiki Rollbacks are eligible for rights, which can be granted or removed on request to a sysop or bureaucrat. Sysops Sysops (''Admin Level 1)'' are admins with rights that help them contribute to and modify the site. All sysops are promoted by a bureaucrat or member of Wikia staff, and are standardly promoted for life, although they have the right to decline or step down at any time. Sysop tools include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Protecting a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users who do not have an account. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * Rolling back edits and vandalism. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Not affected by rate limits. * Importing pages from other wikis. * Adding and removing users from the chatmod group. * Changing the active Wikia Features. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats (''Admin Level 2)'' are admins with extended rights that help them manage and modify the site. All bureaucrats are promoted by another bureaucrat or member of Wikia staff, and are standardly promoted for life, although they have the right to decline or step down at any time. Bureaucrat tools include: * Making other users into bureaucrats, sysops, and/or rollbacks. * Removing users from the sysop or rollback group. * Removing themselves from the bureaucrat group. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Not affected by rate limits. * Changing the active Wikia Features. Wikia staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. Here is a list of current administrators. Current Admins Active *Enodoc - Bureaucrat (Active) — contact *Alpha Lycos - Sysop (Active) Inactive *An Hero - Founder (Inactive) *Kadajvince - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *Michaeldsuarez - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *Philnelson - Bureaucrat (Inactive) *GW-Shadowphoenix - Sysop (Inactive) *Solar Dragon - Sysop (Inactive) *JonTheMon - Sysop (Inactive) An automatically generated list of sysops can be found . An automatically generated list of bureaucrats can be found . Current Rollbacks Active *TheIndifferentist *WikiaWizard *Garry Damrau *Geekie beekie *MrMatthewAllen An automatically generated list of rollbacks can be found . How do I use administrator powers? See '' Becoming an administrator It is recommended that you edit the site as a normal editor for at least four months before requesting to become an administrator (two to three months for Rollback requests); however, this can be reduced if you are already a reputable administrator of another wiki. Experience of the site is every administrators most powerful tool. Once the nomination has been posted, other users will comment and vote on the outcome. A consensus will be drawn by a current administrator, and the final changes made by a bureaucrat or a member of Wikia staff. Becoming a rollback To become a Rollback, make a clear request on any 's talk page. The bureaucrat will then review your contributions and decide whether or not to promote you to rollback. You '''must' have a history of fighting vandalism and must be a trusted user. You should also have a good number of regular contributions. Becoming a sysop If you would like to become a sysop, you must be nominated by a user here. Self-nominations are perfectly acceptable. Becoming a bureaucrat The process for becoming a bureaucrat has yet to be decided. If you would like to propose an idea for this process, we encourage you to post your idea on the talk page. Important note and are technically separate sites, and nominations for adminship are handled independently by these wikis. Please see and , respectively. What must administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. See also *Current Nominations *Completed Nominations Administrators